Record Room 1: Wind beneath my wings
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: I am reposting the whole series.As Sarah verges on an emotional breakdown, the Doctor realises what she means to him. 4SJish


Wind Beneath my Wings

Inspired after watching my favourite Simpsons episode: Krusty Gets Kancelled.

Lyrics belong to Bette Midler, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. My Rolling Stones T-shirt (which has nothing to do with the story), belongs to me, capisce?

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

The Doctor made an effort to grab Sarah's arm to stop her leaving. She just seemed to be having a complete breakdown. Her hair was a mess, and her face was pale and tear stained. Still, he thought, when you remembered what they had encountered that time. Faceless corpses, come back to life to haunt a small village.

"Doctor, let me go!" She screamed at him. The Doctor was so shocked by this amount of force from Sarah that he actually let her go. Sarah tumbled inelegantly away, colliding painfully with the opposite wall.

"Sarah-" He started forward to help her up but she got up herself, blood trickling down into her hair from a cut on her head.

"How can you expect me to be OK with this?" she cried. "I've seen some bad things but that was the worst! You just take it all in your stride and expect me to do the same! Well, Doctor, let me tell you something! You know that woman with the blonde hair and the tattoo on her shoulder?"  
The Doctor nodded, growing more shocked by the second. This had clearly been bugging Sarah, so he just stood there and watched her. She was clearly about to end up having a nervous breakdown if he didn't do something.

"Well, that village was where my best friend lived, and that woman was my best friend! She died two years ago when she got hit by a bus! I hated seeing the dead people as was but seeing her back...back again-"

Sarah gave up. She rushed out of the room, and her sobs could be heard echoing down the corridor.

The Doctor stood at the console trying to get his head around what had just happened. He had noticed Sarah had been a bit quiet for a few weeks but he cursed himself for letting her get so close to the edge. It broke both of his hearts to see her like that.

He thought he would go and play some music and have a think, and some jelly babies. So off he went to the record room, although not checking on Sarah. HE had a sneaking suspicion that the TARDIS stopped him going that way, as she was very fond of Sarah.

He grabbed the first record he saw and set it on without even registering the title. Bette Midler's soulful voice came floating out.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_you always walked a step behind._

Good heavens, thought the Doctor. That could easily have been himself talking to Sarah.

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_while you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_a beautiful smile to hide the pain_

Definitely could be him talking to her. They got the beautiful part right, he mused, nibbling a green jelly baby.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and ev'rything I'd like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle_

'_cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_but I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know the truth, of course I know it_

_I would be nothing without you._

The record player slipped, but the Doctor didn't put it back on. He headed back to fix something in the console room, checking up on Sarah along the way. He sang the rest of the words quietly as he went to her room.

_Fly, fly, fly away_

_you let me fly so high_

_Oh fly, fly_

_so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you, thank God for you_

_the wind beneath my wings_

Never had a song gone so close to his heart. It was true all of it. Sarah was what kept him going in the darkest times. She had stayed in his shadow all that time, thinking she could do more, but she couldn't. He would be nothing without her.

He looked at the sleeping form of his best friend. Her emotional outburst earlier had tired her out and she was fast asleep on the bed. Even with messy hair, red eyes, and the fact she was fast asleep didn't detract from how beautiful she was.

"I only wish I could say as much, Sarah Jane," he whispered, closing her door.


End file.
